Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $12\dfrac{2}{4}+16\dfrac{6}{15} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {12} + {\dfrac{2}{4}} + {16} + {\dfrac{6}{15}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {12} + {16} + {\dfrac{2}{4}} + {\dfrac{6}{15}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=28 + {\dfrac{2}{4}} + {\dfrac{6}{15}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 28 + {\dfrac{1}{2}} + {\dfrac{2}{5}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 28+\dfrac{5}{10}+\dfrac{4}{10}$ Add the fractions: $= 28+\dfrac{9}{10}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 28\dfrac{9}{10}$